Lucy's alternate tale
by ItzSophYT
Summary: For Lucy, her only desire is to see her friends once again, and to be able to protect them. When Lucy visits Magnolia to write a report, things change drastically, not only for the good. For the bad, and for her family, Lucy is ready to lay down her life.
1. Chapter 1

"Yo Lucy! Good timing! I need you to go report on something cool!" Jason yells out to me as I walk into the office. Jason is my boss now, and I intern as an editor in training at Sorcerer Weekly!

"Morning Jason-Senpai! What's the scoop?" I ask him in reply. Ever since the battle against Tartaros, things have changed. Master disbanded FairyTail with no clue as to why, everyone went their separate ways. I switch back to Jason who is rambling.

"Huh?"

"I need you to go to Magnolia to report on life after FairyTail. Are you okay with that considering your history with the guild? The harvest festival is coming up and FairyTail isn't hosting it." I look to the floor.

"Lucy… If you feel uncomfortable about going that's okay, I'll-"

"I'll do it. I'll go to Magnolia its fine Jason. I need to get over it anyways, the guild is gone."

"That mark on the back of your hand… Well it really is a shame, it was a great guild, Lucy."

"Yeah, it really was." Jason gives me a sheet with everything I need to report on, pen, notepad and so forth. I sigh in despair, things are different and that's the way it is. FairyTail is gone, there's nothing I can do to change that.

I get home and dump my things on the table, pulling out the notes for tomorrow's trip. Magnolia is only a train ride away. Why am I so nervous? I stretch and stand up, walking over to my bedroom, shutting the door behind me I look towards a big pin board, with paper and string all over it.

"No news on Natsu and Happy today huh. Erza is staying low for the moment. Where is everyone? And what would I even do if I found them, everyone has gone their separate ways, and it's not like I can say FairyTail has returned." I look at the board. I really do want to see them all, but I just don't have the courage to go. Sighing, I turn to the wardrobe, undress and grab a towel. I still need to pack my bag for two days. I have a long day ahead off me, and I can feel that something is going to change.

The nostalgia that hits me when I walk into Magnolia is astounding, like a huge weight has been placed onto my shoulders. More like my insanity, it's being pushed to the very edge. I push on anyway and walk towards the final battleground. Where everything was lost.

I stop at flower stall to buy a bunch of flowers before continuing my walk. The bunch of orange and red lilies complement each other and I'm sure the receiver will like these. As I walk closer to my destination I can see scattered ruins, bricks, tentacles. My breathing becomes heavier with the anxiety that is slowly seeping into my mind, there are too many bad memories here.

I now approach a pile of bones and dust, and everything comes back, the pain, the suffering. The losses of our loved ones.

' _No! Aquarius is not dead!'_ My determination pushes through and I stand next to the corpse of a dragon.

"Hello. I am Lucy. I am Natsu's partner, or I was at least. Our guild is gone now, master disbanded it after the… tragic events. My resolve is to learn a form of slayer magic, so I can protect my family, so I can protect _Natsu…_ " I place the delicate bouquet of lilies next to Igneel. Sobs escape my lips and I collapse next to Igneel and cry, gripping Aquarius' broken key in my hand.

" _Lucy...I see the determination in you, and you want to protect my boy! Well, he can take care of himself. He needs someone like you, and after the time I saw you two together, he really cares for you. Tragedy has stricken you dear child, and your resolve is interesting."_

"I-Igneel!?"

" _I give you the remainder of my magic power, and give you Fire Dragon Slaying magic. Use it well, and when you find Natsu give him a good smack on the head!"_

"This is unbelievable, I am honoured, T-Thank you! Thank you!"

" _Use it well, Lucy Heartfillia…"_ Igneel's bones begin to slowly fade into particles of ethernano.

"I will! Don't you worry!" I feel a heat coursing through my body, a familiar feeling. ' _I know what to do now!'_ "I'm all fired up!" I explode in flames. _'This is the power of the Flame Dragon King!'_


	2. Chapter 2

' _This is the power of the Flame Dragon King!'_ Heat flow's through every inch of my body, and then dies down, like the spark just went out. If I'm going to use this magic, I need to train myself to use it. I should probably get back to Magnolia for now, I have a harvest festival to report on. Looking into the sky, the golden particles of ethernano are flickering, like fireflies whose lights are flashing. Beautiful.

I tie my now long hair into its usual side ponytail, I fill my face with determination.

"Let's get this report done!" I look up to the sky once again. ' _Thank you Igneel…'_ I leave the area, just to make sure that I won't cry.

It has been eight years since I was last at the Harvest festival in Magnolia, only two years for me. That was back when Laxus tried to take over the guild, and to say he was scary was an understatement, he was downright terrifying. Of course Laxus has changed, especially after the Tenroujima incident.

Magnolia is filled with strings of decorations, only adding to the festivities, many stalls line the small streets. The only thing missing is the FairyTail flare, _the Fantasia parade._

Magnolia had Twilight Ogre host the harvest festival but it was never the same from what I've heard. I look down at my notepad, the notes I have taken prove to be worthy enough, one note that I have written down stops me though.

 _Disbanding of FairyTail_.

It strikes a nerve, just those three words put me off. How I could I have written that down so easily, it just bothers me. I glance at my notepad again before flipping the pages closed.

 _Hey there everybody!_

 _Magnolia once again celebrates the Harvest festival, an annual event to celebrate good harvest. What was once a grand event several years ago, the Fantasia parade, is gone again. With the disbanding of FairyTail, we at the Sorcerer Weekly have come to check up on Magnolia after FairyTail's surprising comeback._

 _During the time of FairyTail's absence, the guild Twilight Ogre had hosted the Harvest Festival but it was never the same according to some sources._

" _I really miss the Fantasia parade, it was always something to look forward to, especially because of the ruckus FairyTail always caused." Says one woman._

" _The Fantasia parade was a magnificent sight, always something different every year, but I say it was good to have some peace and quiet, after all that fighting they did in x784." Says another woman._

" _FairyTail will always be a part of this town's heritage, they've been around since the liberation from Skull Head in X679, and the Fantasia parade only strengthened the bonds between the town and the guild."_

 _As far as we can tell, Magnolia will surely miss the recklessness that is FairyTail, some still hold belief that they will return. They were a great guild and if they do return, Magnolia will welcome them back with open arms, just as they did last year._

 _By Lucy Heartfillia._

"I'm impressed Lucy, you've really outdone yourself this time."

"Thanks Jason, I have a favour to ask actually." This got Jason's attention. I had arrived back this morning. He looked up from his desk.

"What might that be?"

"I need to go train, as in I need to leave Sorcerer Weekly to train my magic." He drops his pen and his eyes widen.

"Why? Is it new magic or do you just want to get stronger?" I channel energy and feel my hand warm up, I glance at my hand to see a small flame in my palm. I look up at Jason.

"I-Isn't that his magic?!"

"Let's just say that the report was not the only thing I accomplished in Magnolia." Jason still stares at my hand in disbelief. "I want to protect my family, more than ever, this is the opportunity for me to get my family back, and when I do I want to protect them at all costs." I stare Jason down, his eyes soften and he smiles.

"Lucy, if this is an opportunity for you than take it, Sorcerer Weekly won't stop you, and neither will I, train so you can protect them, and stay cool Lucy!"

"I sure will! Thank you Jason!" I rush out the door of the office and to my apartment here in Crocus. It's a bit cheaper than my apartment back in Magnolia, and bigger too.

I open the drawers, shove my favourite outfits in, necessities, I look at my research board. I had been looking for everyone. I pull everything off the board and fold it neatly into my bag. Sighing, I pull a drawer out from my desk, it holds my trusty _fleuve de etoile_. I smile and hook it onto my belt. Lastly, I pull my keys out of my pocket and put them back in their pouch, securing it onto my belt.

"Okay… _I'm going to do my best!_ " This is going to be one hell of an adventure, I just wish Natsu were here with me to experience it.


End file.
